Communication networks such as mobile phone networks, mobile Internet networks and/or satellite networks use various techniques to provide access for multiple users. Various access and/or multiplexing techniques can be employed. Some techniques can allow parties to communicate using specified frequency bands and/or timeslots. Other techniques can employ code division to allow access to the network. Because multiple parties have access to the network, encryption can be a priority. Various encryption techniques are known in the art that can be used to encrypt data.